Kale Degan
Biography Life of Kale Degan Kale was born on Corellia to Jack and Dani Degan, respected CorSec officers. He grew up a normal child, attending school beginning at the age of 5 and being one of the smarter kids in class. After he graduated from high school, he enrolled into the CorSec academy, where he began training as a pilot. Kale excelled in the classes, graduating 3rd in the class of 112. After serving a good four years in the force, he became bored. He left for Tatooine where he did some work for a few Hutts before he began to look into more enjoyable work. After a few years' work, Kale heard of a major offer working in a rebellion on one of the more remote planets — Melida-Daan. He quickly took the job and enlisted in the Daanian Starfighter Force as a mingman, flying against the New Republic Navy in starfighters provided by unknown sources, usually of TIE make. Kale had risen to the rank of colonel in the Starfighter Force, gaining over half a dozen medals from the Daanian High Command before the rebellion was finally ended and the military disbanded. After the defeat, Kale returned to Tatooine for more work, defeated but not without his confidence and Corellian spirit and attitude intact. After a time of sporadic jobs and poverty, he returned to Corellia and rejoined CorSec as a pilot, instated at the rank of Lieutenant. Awards Medals *'Order of the High Council' -''The Daanian equivalent of the Congressional Medal of Honor. Awarded by the Head of the Council himself.'' *'Cross of Valor' -''Awarded to those who perform feats in the service of the armed forces without regard to oneself. Such individuals have proven their selflessness and fealessness in the face of danger on numerous occassions. May be awarded posthumously.'' *'Navy Cross' (Highest award of Navy) -''For gallant action in face of danger and death in service of the Daanian Navy'' *'Distinguished Service Cross' -''Essentially the #2 medal in the armed forces. Similar to the Navy or Army Cross, but not quite as prestigious. The Navy or Army Cross generally takes a long, distinguished career to earn, whereas the DSM is more readily awarded to personnel for a number of exceptional feats rather than length of service.'' *'Silver Star' -''Presented to a soldier who has given service that has promoted the goals, mission, the strength of Daan, and has affected the Military. The requirements for a Silver Star are more noteworthy and prestigous than a Bronze Star.'' *'Bronze Star' -''Presented to a soldier who has given service that has promoted the goals, mission, and strength of Daan.'' *'Takshi Medal' (with golden oak leaves, swords, and diamonds) -''Awarded to ace pilots (6 kills). Golden oak leaves, swords, and diamonds signifies the award was given 5 times. Grand total of 264 downed enemy fighters in career'' *'Star of Daan' -''Awarded to officers of the Daanian Navy who have demonstrated unique tactical and strategic thinking in their line of duty and have led their unit or units to full victory over the enemy.'' *'POW Medal' -''Awarded to those captured by the enemy. Captured early but escaped.'' *'Janki Medallion' (with oak leaves) -''For wounds received in combat. Oak leaves signifies awarded twice.'' Ribbons *'FleetOps Ribbon' -''Given to those apart of the Daanian Navy'' *'StarOps Ribbon' -''Given to those of the Daanian Naval Starfighter Corps'' *'CorSec Academy Ribbon' -''Awarded to those who have completed the Correllian Security Academy.'' (Awarded by CorSec, but chosen to wear on Daanian military uniform) *'Ace Pilot Ribbon' (with golden oak leaves, swords, and diamonds) -''Awarded to those who have 6 kills or more in a fighter. Golden oak leaves, swords, and diamonds signifies awarded five times.'' *'Unity Rebellion Ribbon' -''Awarded to those who were in active duty during the Unity Rebellion.'' *'Foreign Forces Ribbon' -''Awarded to those of foreign origin who participated in the armed forces of Daan.'' Note: Similiarities to Imperial medals are not a coincidence. Much of Daanian organization, especially the military, derived from Imperial influence Degan, Kale Degan, Kale